


The Warlocks Pack

by Shadowhunter24



Series: Warlock [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter24/pseuds/Shadowhunter24
Summary: This is just being edited to hold up to my standards as they currently are. I might do this with my other stories as well, I'll be putting out new stories in the coming months.





	The Warlocks Pack

**Author's Note:**

> This is just being edited to hold up to my standards as they currently are. I might do this with my other stories as well, I'll be putting out new stories in the coming months.

It was a week after the full moon and Stiles was home, finally. He was surrounded by pack when his dad wasn’t home and he’d started wishing he was back in the hospital. He loved his pack but they could be over bearing sometimes.

So Stiles decided to give the pups something to do other than watch over him. He made them study the books he had so they could learn all the information they needed he’d also question them about what they read.

Stiles was honestly getting a little too much joy out of this and he didn’t care. He got up from where he was and headed to the kitchen to make some food. He had some time to himself and was glad that Derek decided to take the others on a training exercise.

He grabbed a pot and set it on the stove using his magic to fill it with water before turning on the stove and going to get the noodles setting them by the counter to start the sauce. He knew he’d be in a load of trouble but he wasn’t an invalid and he could take care of himself. That and he didn’t trust the others to cook in his kitchen.

He got the bread out and used the nearby plant to hold the brush as he started putting the garlic sauce on the bread with some cheese as he stirred the pot before putting in the noodles and stirring the sauce.

He was just about finished when the door opened and Scott and Isaac came in heading upstairs to shower. “Don’t take too long dinners almost ready!” He yelled as they giggled and ran upstairs.

Over the last week the two betas had gotten closer and even though they hadn’t officially said anything anyway could see they were meant to be together.

Derek came in behind them and let out a growl at seeing Stiles by the stove. “You should be resting.” He said walking over to him.

“Don’t give me that, I can’t stay cooped up in this house all day besides Scott and Isaac can’t cook and you would be too tired to cook I’m sure.” He said pointing his spoon at him as he checked the oven. “Although now that you’re here you can pull the garlic bread out.”

Derek sighed and went to pull it out making sure to have an oven mitt so he didn’t get burned and set it on the counter.

“Dinners almost ready and dad should be home soon make sure the pups are out and not making out.” He said smirking as there was a crash from upstairs.

They chuckled and Derek headed up stairs to send Isaac and Scott down to help Stiles. They blushed lightly and headed downstairs biting their lips taking the plates and silverware to set the table as the Sheriff walked in.

“Hey boys, what’s for dinner?” Noah asked taking off his jacket and locking his gun in the safe.

“I’m not sure but whatever it is it smells great.” Isaac said smiling as he helped set the table.

“Hey dad how was work?” Stiles asked walking out of the kitchen when he heard his dad.

“It was tough we still haven’t found the thing that killed Isaac’s father.” He said glancing at the boy who wasn’t paying attention and talking with Scott.

“Seeing as Peter’s gone and there’s no sign of any other wild animals near here we can’t go that route unless we find some evidence to make a logical reason for him to have been killed one way or another.” He said walking into the kitchen.

Stiles followed after him leaning against the counter as he looked at his father. “So I think I figured out what it is but then we have the case of it has a master so the thing or, Kanima as it’s called, is in league with someone or they’ve gained control which isn’t easily done.”

“So if we get this Kanima we should be able to get the person that’s controlling it?” His father asked taking a sip of water.

“That is if the Kanima has a master, Kanima's are either born or created and there is no one way to create one.” He said sighing. “I wish there was more information I could give you but unless someone encounters the Kanima there’s not much we can do.”

Noah sighed and nodded and he ushered his son to sit down as he brought out the food. Stiles smiled and sat down as Derek came down sitting next to him and helped him get his food as they all talked about there days and what they saw in the woods and Stiles asked them questions about their studies and what they knew.

They sat around and watched T.V before they fell asleep. Stiles made them get up and head up to bed before sending Derek up there saying he’d be up there in a minute. He walked to the window and stared out looking at the woods.

He could feel something in the air but wasn’t sure what it was and his magic was on edge ready for a fight. He shook his head deciding not to think about that for now as he headed upstairs carefully walking into his room.

He smiled seeing Derek curled up on his bed and walked in quietly setting his crutches next to the bed as he laid down trying not to wake Derek.

Derek apparently was not asleep because he wrapped his arm around him and nuzzled his neck. “You okay?” He asked quietly kissing his shoulder.

“Fine just tired, a little sore but other than that I’m fine.” He said snuggling close to Derek.

“You seem on edge.” He said opening his eyes looking worriedly at his mate.

“There’s something coming I can’t tell exactly what but it’s setting off my magic.” He said sighing. “Can we talk about this in the morning?” He asked gently taking hold of his hand.

“Yeah, we can.” He said kissing his head burying his face in his neck. “Get some sleep.”

Stiles did just that cuddling close to Derek smiling as he fell asleep.

~~~

The next morning Stiles woke up to something burning and he opened his eyes groaning before he jumped out of bed grabbing his crutches and heading down stairs.

“Scott? Isaac?” He called coughing as he hurried to the kitchen using his magic to open the windows blowing out the smoke as he went over turning off the stove.

Isaac turned off the fire alarm taking the makeshift ear muffs off while Scott uncovered his ears. “You should be in bed.” He whined looking at Stiles.

“Not when my pups try to burn down the house.” He said smiling at them. “Are you two okay?” He asked as he blew the rest of the smoke out.

“Yeah just our ears hurt from the noise.” Isaac said getting down from the counter.

“That’s good I’m glad you’re both alright.” He said looking back at them. “Now how about we go to the diner down the street and get breakfast there?” He asked looking at them as they looked like kicked puppies. He sighed hoping he wouldn’t regret this. “I’ll even let you two drive the jeep.”

They perked up at that and Stiles smiled going to head back up stairs. “Okay you two get dressed then Isaac’s driving there and Scott’s driving back.”

They ran upstairs and stiles sighed shaking his head as he went up to get dressed and grabbed his phone heading back down grabbing his keys and waiting by the door.

Isaac got down first with Scott following and Stiles handed him the keys as they headed out to the car.

“Have you ever driven before?” Stiles asked as he got in the front.

“A little bit, I know the basics.” He said shrugging as he turned the car and put it into drive.

“Okay Roscoe is a little tricky.” He said putting on his seatbelt. “Just be gentle.” He said as Isaac pulled out of the drive way and headed towards the diner.

They got there and pulled in turning of the car with a little bit of trouble. “Okay you did pretty good.” He said nodding as he got out with Scott helping him as they headed inside.

They sat down and all ordered the special as Isaac heard some of the patrons talking about a giant alligator. “I’m going to go to the sheriffs station and talk to him about it. However it got in the sewers it needs to be dealt with.” He heard and looked at Scott and Stiles.

Their food came and Isaac waited till he was gone before speaking. “Okay I think someone spotted the Kanima.” He whispered as he took a bite of food.

“What where?” Scott asked swallowing his bite and keeping his voice down.

“That lady two tables away said that she saw an alligator and that she was going to talk to the sheriff about it.” He said nodding in that direction.

“Alright so we’ll finish eating and if she mentions where she saw it we’ll head over there and check it out and then we’ll see what dad says.” Stiles said as he started eating thinking about the diner and how it’s changed their lives so far.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in the jeep while Scott drove them back to the house and Stiles had them reinstall the police scanner as he waited for a call from his father.

~~~

Derek showed up sweaty and injured with cuts across his face huffing as he almost fell through the door. “Hide the pups the argents know Kate’s with them.” He ordered as he got in and bolted the door.

Stiles ushered them towards the basement. “Okay stay here until we come to get you.” He said looking to Isaac. “You’ll be fine pup. Scott watch out for him.” He said as he shoved them into the basement before locking the door and putting a protection barrier around it before heading back up to Derek.

“What happened?” He asked looking at Derek worriedly.

“I was patrolling the preserve when I was ambushed I got away but Kate got a few hits.” He said groaning as he clutched at his leg.

Stiles dropped his crutches and hobbled over to him helping him to the couch. “Chris wouldn’t hurt someone with out a reason.” Stiles muttered laying Derek on the couch.

“Chris wasn’t there I don’t think he knows what Kate did, she set the fire.” He said shifting a little at the pain.

“Derek what are you talking about?” Stiles asked as he sat by the couch trying to patch up the wound on Derek’s leg.

“She told me, she was the one who set the fire she’s the one that killed my family.” He said as his claws extended digging into the couch. “She had wolves bane bullet either get some or cut off my leg.” He said taking a piece of shirt and tying it above the mark on his leg.

That’s why Derek wasn’t healing like he should’ve. That made sense and then his brain caught up with what Derek said. “No I can’t do that.” He said his face paling and shaking his head.

“You have too or I’ll die.” He said as his eyes blazing red.

“No there’s another way.” He said as he got up and pulled out his phone calling Chris.

_“Stiles? Why are you calling me?”_ Chris asked not being used to calls from the young Stilinski. _“If you’re looking for Allison you have her number.”_

_“Yes sir I know that and I’m not looking for her I need you to bring a wolves bane bullet and then we need to have a chat.”_ He rushed out as he started pacing.

_“Why do you need a wolves bane bullet?”_ He questioned intrigued as he sat up in his chair.

_“Derek Hale is bleeding out on my couch and I’m not sure if he’ll die from blood loss or the bullet first.”_ He said through gritted teeth. _“We need to talk about what happened if there was any other way I wouldn’t be calling you. Please.”_ He said quietly trying not to break down.

Chris thought about it for a moment before sighing. _“Alright I’ll be right there.”_ He said then hung up.

Kate went back to her brothers house covered in sweat, blood and leaves upset as she went to the bathroom to clean before hearing her brother get off the phone.

She walked in leaning against the door. “So when are you going to tell little Allison about family business?” She asked raising an eyebrow looking at her brother.

“I’m not I don’t want her in this life and I trust you not to tell her.” He said standing up.

“Chris you need to tell her how do you think she’ll react if she finds out from an outside source or if she winds up in this business anyway. You can’t always protect her she’s almost eighteen. It’s better for her to start training now than later.” She said crossing her arms.

“Kate we’ve had this discussion before, our parents didn’t give us a choice and now we don’t even see Gerard.” He said ruffling his hair.

“Whatever I need to shower you heading out?” She asked seeing him grab his wallet and keys.

“Yeah the Stilinski’s want to talk about that thing that’s been running around killing people.” He said looking at her. “You, Allison, and Victoria order in or something I don’t think I’ll be back for dinner.” He said walking out passed her.

She looked after him and squinted her eyes before going to shower.

~~~

Chris took his car instead of the van making sure to have the bullet. He got there ten minutes later and got out of the car knocking on the door.

Stiles opened it with a sigh of relief before ushering him inside and locking the door again. “Are any of the others with you?” He asked as Derek sat up on the couch.

“No I came alone, here.” He said handing the bullet to Stiles who passed it over to Derek trying not to fall.

“Should you be without your crutches?” He asked worrying about his leg.

“I’ll be fine thank you for this.” He said looking back at him as Derek broke the bullet spreading it across the table before he breathed it in and collapsed against the couch taking a breath.

Stiles got water for him sitting on the couch handing him the cup gently.

“Well I didn’t know it could do that.” Chris mused looking at the pair. “So you said we needed to talk?” He asked as the van pulled up out front.

~~~

Kate went to find her niece smiling when she found her in her bedroom. “Allison, come with me I want to show you something.” She said getting her attention.

Allison got up and followed her aunt. “What is it Kate?” She asked looking around her dad never wanted her in this part of the house.

“There’s more to this family than your father has let on.” She said looking at her as they came upon a door. “This is what the family business is.” She said pulling the door open and turning on the light.

In the room was a bunch of different weapons along with a few souvenirs. Allison walked in looking around eyes wide in amazement.

“This place holds everything that the argents have created for centuries. We are hunters, supernatural hunters.” Kate said walking through and looking at the weapons.

“This is your birth right and your father needs our help, choose a weapon and I’ll show you how to use it quickly.” She said as she saw Allison look at the crossbow.

“Wait my dad’s in trouble?” She asked turning to look at her aunt.

“Yes, he’s gone to go after a warlock and werewolves that the warlock protects he can’t take them all on his own.” She said holding her shoulders. “Now he needs you and he wanted me to tell you we need to go.” She said with a finality.

Allison looked back to the crossbow before picking it up. Kate nodded and showed her how to use it before going to get Victoria. “Chris is in danger, he needs our help he told me to tell Allison.” She said as Victoria saw Allison with a crossbow.

Victoria nodded and grabbed her weapon and the keys to the van before going to get in making sure they had everything they needed.

They buckled in and headed to the Stilinski residence once Kate told them where Chris was.

~~~

Stiles got off the couch getting his crutches as he looked out the window. “Shit, it’s Kate and Victoria.” He said his eyes wide when he saw the youngest member of the Argent family. “Chris when did you tell Allison?”

“I didn’t I don’t want her to know about this life.” He said heading to the window to look out of it. “Dammit Kate.” He muttered as he walked out of the house standing in front of his family.

“What are you doing here?” He asked looking at his wife.

“Kate said you were in trouble she told me about the family business and that we needed to come help you.” Allison said looking at her worriedly. “I never thought, the Stilinski’s could be apart of something so horrible.”

“Kate I told you I didn’t want her knowing, I even came here unarmed do you really think I would’ve come unarmed if I thought I was in danger not to mention without telling you myself.” He said irritated looking at Victoria.

“It is unlike you not to take precautions, along with the Stilinski’s, Claudia helped us with creatures until her memory faded, Noah and their son have been allies to us for years.” Victoria said glaring at Kate.

“Wait so you’re not in danger?” Allison asked all of this getting confusing.

“Yes, but Derek wasn’t Stiles asked me to bring a wolves bane bullet to save him. I was just about to figure out what happened and who shot him when you three pulled up.” He said looking at Kate before turning to his daughter.

“Allison we hunters live by a code we do not hurt those that do not deserve it and we only do when we have concrete proof.” He said as Kate scoffed.

Stiles was watching from the window his leg bouncing lightly agitated. “I’ll be right back go check on the pups if you’re up to it.” He said as he walked out the door with only one crutch.

Allison and Victoria looked to the door as they saw it open. “Stiles.” Allison breathed out seeing his injured leg. “Are you okay?” She asked walking over shouldering her crossbow.

“I will be just had a pretty big fight about two weeks ago. I can tell you all about it if you’d like to come in.” He said smiling at her and nodding to Victoria as she walked in with her daughter. “Chris you’re welcome too, unless you can promise me no harm will come to Derek or the pups I am not allowing Kate in this house.” He said keeping his expression neutral.

Chris sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Do no make me regret this Kate.” He said looking at her before looking back to Stiles. “I promise that my sister will not hurt those in your home.”

Stiles looked at them before nodding. “Seeing as that’s the best I can get you may enter but if I even think she’s going to hurt my pups I will not hold back.”

Chris nodded and grabbed Kate’s arm pulling her in the house and putting her in a chair. “Don’t say anything.”

Stiles waited for them to all be seated before he went to get Derek and the boys. “Yes you can come out most of them are okay.” He said coaxing Isaac out as he ran up to hug him with Scott and Derek following behind him.

He reassured them he was okay before heading back to the living room sitting on the couch between Scott and Isaac with Derek behind him. “Now as to why Derek was shot he was ambushed in the preserve while looking for the Kanima.” He said gaging their reactions.

Chris nodded looking at the young man in front of him. Stiles looked to Derek to see if he wanted to tell the next park.

He looked at Kate and he straightened up crossing his arms over his chest. “Kate was the one who attacked me, I was minding my own business when she came out of nowhere. She accused me of turning a human and killing an innocent.” He said looking at Chris.

Kate shot out of her chair her hands flying. “You have two beta’s that were once human, and not to mention the guy at the cemetery.” She yelled pointing at Derek. Stiles used his magic to bind her hands so she couldn’t get to a weapon.

“The only one that was turned unwillingly was me.” Scott said looking at her. “That was by Derek’s psycho Uncle who killed his sister as well. Isaac asked for the bite of his own free will.” He said crossing his arms.

“I do not take likely to being accused of murder, not to mention you had a witch turn you into Stiles to get close to me and you killed my entire family.” Derek said looking at her as she tried to struggle against her binds.

“Kate you didn’t?” Chris asked shocked looking at her.

Victoria and Allison sat there staring in shock as everything unfolded.

“How could you we have a code. The Hale’s didn’t do anything they were just and kind and cared for those even if they wished them harm. Derek and Laura were just kids and they lost their entire family because of you.” He said quietly looking at his sister.

“What they did was exist, they are an abomination and should be eliminated. We’re supposed to kill monsters like them and I honestly can’t believe you’ve let Stilinski survive this long.” She said still struggling against her binds.

“Kate that’s enough I will not allow you to terrorize my town, my pack or my family any longer unless there is a reason you can not leave I suggest you get out of town as soon as possible don’t even think of coming back or I wont be so lenient.” Stiles said looking to Chris who even though was still processing he nodded.

“I’ll get her out as soon as possible, and let the hunter council deal with her, she’ll most likely be stripped of her huntress status and will no longer have access to our resources.” Chris said looking at those in front of him as his wife and daughter took Kate out to the van cuffing her inside.

“All we ask is that she never sets foot back in Beacon Hills.” Stiles said standing up.

“I’m so sorry about her I had no idea she set the fire or that she planned to try and kill all of you. That is not what the hunters are about.” Chris said nodding to them in turn. “We’ll take our leave now and deal with Kate the best way we know how.” He said saying goodbye as he walked out the door to his car headed back to his house.

The others sat around staring at each other wondering what happened before deciding to think about it later and ordered lunch.

~~~

The Sheriff came home that night and looked at everyone staring at the T.V like they’d just seen a ghost. “You boys okay?” He asked hanging up his coat looking at them.

“We will be after a nights rest, no one was mortally injured well nothing that couldn’t be fixed.” Stiles said getting closer to Derek before they explained in short about what happened.

“I see you four handled yourselves alright.” He said looking at them. “So Seeing as you’re alright I have a date with Melissa tonight what should I wear?” He asked as he put his stuff away.

“You don’t know what you’re going to wear?” Stiles asked as he looked up at his father. “How long have you known about the date?”

“Since lunch.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Alright Scott you go get your moms favorite flowers take Isaac with you it’ll be good for you two to get out, dad go take a shower and get cleaned up. How long do we have?” He asked looking at the time seeing It was six o’clock.

“I’m supposed to pick her up at eight.” He said as he headed up stairs.

“Alright where are you taking her?” Stiles asked following after him carefully up the stairs to look at his suits.

“Uh… I was thinking somewhere fancy.” He said tugging off his shoes and getting an incredulous look from his son.

“Okay fine, I can work with that.” Stiles said calling down to Derek. “Derek!”

“Already on it!” He called up as he picked up his phone after finding out what her favorite food was and calling to ask for a reservation. 

It took a bit of convincing but Derek was able to get a table for two for eight thirty. Scott and Isaac got back with two bouquet’s putting the one with roses in a vase in the kitchen and setting the other one aside for Noah.

Stiles picked out a suit that wasn’t too overbearing but wasn’t too underdressed and laid it out for his dad. He went back downstairs and smiled kissing Derek’s cheek smiling at the flowers in the vase thanking the others for buying them.

His dad came down and made sure he had his keys and wallet and looked around looking at them seeing if he looked okay. They nodded and whistled.

“Well now I see where Stiles get’s his good looks.” He said getting a slap on the arm from Stiles and the others laughed before they sent the sheriff on his way with the flowers.

Noah smiled and got in his personal car setting the flowers in the passenger seat as he drove to Melissa’s trying not to let his nerves get the best of him.

~~~

Derek went to his loft and Isaac and Scott decided to go hang out at his place. Stiles was grateful for the silence until he started getting antsy. He couldn’t keep himself busy without his mind going to their Kanima problem.

He got startled when the doorbell rang and he quietly went to answer it. He looked through the peep hole seeing Jackson there. He opened the door carefully looking at him.

“I didn’t think you knew where lived.” He said looking him up and down.

“I didn’t I had Danny look into the school files to find your address.” He said sheepishly. “I uh honestly don’t know why I came here.” He said running his hand through his hair.

“Sounds like you need company.” Stiles said opening the door wider. “I’m home alone tonight and the silence was starting to get too loud you wanna come in and make fun of bad romantic comedies?” He asked not sure why.

Stiles and Jackson sat on the couch dissecting different movies and making fun of how they were made. They had snacks and soda before Jackson started getting tired. “There’s a guest room if you want to stay there tonight. As the Sheriff’s son I can’t in good conscience let you drive when you’re this tired.”

Jackson looked at him before getting up. “Thanks dude.” He said nodding and heading upstairs.

Stiles nodded and headed up after him getting to his room as he looked up at the ceiling after laying down.

He must’ve fallen asleep because he was opening his eyes and rubbing them when he heard strange noises from downstairs.

At first he thought it was Jackson getting a late night snack but it sounded like nails on tile. He sighed and got up to check it out.

He got to the kitchen and flicked on the light not seeing anyone he raised a brow and tilted his head but chalked it up to being tired and went to head upstairs.

He decided to check in on Jackson and got worried when he didn’t see him in the bed.

“Jackson?” He called quietly before he saw a tail and fell back scrambling as much as he could.

The thing, which he guessed was the Kanima, ran downstairs and he then heard glass shattering and grabbed his crutches as he headed back to his room to grab his phone.

He called Derek and cursed when he didn’t answer. He left him a voicemail. _“Derek call me back, the Kanima was in my house. I think it’s Jackson.”_

He hung up and got up heading to his jeep grabbing the keys on the way out glad that he only needed on leg to drive.

He turned on the jeep and drove looking for Jackson trying to find any sort of evidence to where he went. He drove until he got to the school and pulled out his phone calling Scott.

_“Hey I know you’re out on a date, but I found the Kanima, yeah I’m at the school not sure where he went I already called Derek get here asap.”_ He said hanging up ignoring Scott’s protests.

He got out of the car and was going to head towards the school but he heard something in the woods and against his better judgement he went to see what it was.

When he got close he heard giggling and two voices that were oddly familiar before he saw a flash of red hair. “Lydia?” He asked confused leaning on his crutch.

“Stiles?” She asked giggling trying to make her appearance look less disheveled.

He looked at the other figure and in the dim light he could make out Allison Argent. “Wow okay this is an interesting development.” He said his eyes wide as he backed away.

“We uh.. this..” Allison started trailing off knowing there wasn’t a good way to explain this.

“Okay I don’t care about you two together but I do care about you two being safe.” He said looking at them and keeping his magic on edge.

Allison looked at him and bit her lip, “Okay we’re alright, I’ll take Lydia home.” She said nodding when there was a growl like noise from the forest somewhere.

“Okay no time for that get to the school.” Stiles said as he ran as fast as he could.

Allison helped him as they tried to open the door. “Lydia do you have a bobby-pin and a pair of tweezers or something?” Allison asked.

“Always never leave home without them.” She said handing them to Allison as she picked the lock on the school door and got them into the school.

“Okay how long have you known that?” Stiles asked as he took a deep breath calming slightly as they got further into the school.

“This isn’t the first time I snuck out, that and I don’t have a way to climb in my window.” She said shrugging as she gave the things back to Lydia.

“Okay what is going on, what was that thing outside?” Lydia asked panic evident in her voice.

“Most likely the Kanima or as you know him, Jackson.” He said as they hid out In a classroom.

“Wait a what?” She asked as Allison started blocking the door.

“It’s a human hybrid of sorts, there’s no one way to create one but the most logical explanation is that someone tried to turn him into a werewolf but something happened and it didn’t work.” Stiles explained going to the white board.

“Okay long story short Peter Hale healed himself and killed Laura Hale, his niece. Derek came to look for her and found her dead. Peter then turned Scott and probably Jackson as well but he had mental moment and it didn’t turn him correctly and turned him into a giant green lizard thing that goes around terrorizing people at night.” Stiles said mapping it out on the board.

Lydia looked at him and nodded as she processed all of that. “Okay so you’re saying that Derek Hale’s Uncle turned my ex into whatever a Kanima is and we might die?”

“No we’re not gonna die, because Scott knows where I am and hopefully we can beat this thing and save Jackson.” Stiles said nodding.

“Okay, okay.” She said nodding. “Wait I think I know what happened.” She said as she thought about the time line. “Okay so he had to be in some weird mental state to turn in to this.”

They nodded watching her intently. “So what happened was I realized my feelings for Allison and I broke it off with Jackson. Which maybe part of this but the main part is that he and Danny got in a fight just earlier that day. I told Jackson to talk to him go to him and to trust his feelings.” She said when there was a loud crash.

They screamed and backed away from the door Stiles almost fell, again. “Shh be quiet.” Allison mouthed as something walked passed the door looking like they were sniffing the air.

~~~

“Scott they’re close I can smell them.” Isaac said as he ran into the trophy case.

Scott sighed and went over to help him keeping him quiet as they listened to make sure no one was coming. Stiles heard the voices and released a breath. “That’s Scott and Isaac.” He said heading over to the door.

They moved what was in front of it and pulled them inside.

“Dude don’t scare me like that.” Scott said pulling him into a hug. “Are you okay?”

“Fine except for the fact that Jackson is the Kanima and I’d let him into my house!” Stiles said waving his hand around.

“Okay we’ll talk about that later.” Scott said nodding. “So what’s the plan?” He asked looking around.

“There is no plan, if I can make it to the woods I can grab some weapons that my dad said were stored out there.” Allison said crossing her arms.

“That could work but you could also be caught by the Kanima.” Isaac said looking out the window. “Especially seeing as I’m pretty sure the Kanima is just going across the parking lot.” He said backing away.

“Okay Isaac you and Allison get to the woods to get the weapons and Lydia you call Danny and figure out a way to get him down here. Scott you come with me.” Stiles said opening the door. “Everyone on the signal got it?”

They all nodded when Lydia asked. “What’s the signal?”

“You’ll know.” He said making as much noise as possible as he got to the administration office and found the loud speaker.

“Okay, I need you to try and roar into this.” He said handing it to Scott.

“What I can’t do that I can barely howl during training.” He said holding his hands up.

“Okay think of it like this if you don’t do this you’ll be responsible for the death of four teenagers one of which is the son of the sheriff and mate to the Hale alpha. Now howl!” he said shoving it in his face.

Scott stood there as he tried not to fight his wolf before he let out a roar that was louder than required.

The others looked at each other and nodded. “I guess that’s the signal.” Allison said as she snuck out being really quiet with Isaac.

Scott looked at Stiles a little wide eyed putting his hands in his hair. “I just did that that was me, why did I do that?”

“One I’m using you as bait well us and hopefully it helped call Derek because he didn’t answer my call.” He said nodding as he walked out of the room.

“Okay great so now instead of running away from the Kanima we’re running towards it?” He asked not understanding the plan.

“In a way.” He said shrugging. “Come on lets get to the swimming pool.” He said looking out the door. “Kanima's have an aversion to water.” He said not mentioning that Jackson loved water.

Kanima's are a tricky bunch normally they don’t like water by nature but they can be persuaded if they really want too.

They walked through the school being quiet trying to get to the pool before they quite literally ran into Jackson and then hightailed it in the opposite direction. Stiles closed his eyes and made a brace out side his cast with vines and leaves so he could actually put pressure on it.

He tested it out and smiled when it actually worked. “I wasn’t sure if that would work.”

“Well I’m glad it did, now we gotta go.” Scott said practically pulling him towards the pool.

They got there and looked around for something to barricaded the door when a wolf ran into the room. “Glad you could make it.” Stiles said realizing it was Derek.

“Okay now’s not the time to be petty, I’m gonna go look for the others and see if Lydia got Danny.” Scott said running out of the room.

Stiles sighed and nodded to Derek as he shifted and grabbed the clothes from the locker room he thought would fit Derek.

“So you want to tell me exactly what’s going one here?” Derek asked walking up to Stiles his arms crossed.

“Well if you’d answered your phone you’d know.” He said sighing. “Anyway Jackson’s the Kanima, Allison and Lydia are apparently a thing and Lydia knows about supernatural shit and she called Danny because he might be the only way to save Jackson.” Stiles let out in a breath as he started to hyperventilate.

Derek walked over to him and pulled him into a hug quietly trying to ground him. “I know it’s tough and it’s a lot but we need you here, I need you.” He said nudging his head with his nose.

Stiles smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around him smiling and nodding before backing up.

“Okay I think I’m good.” He said patting his chest looking up at him.

“Alright so what’s the plan?” Derek asked gently as he looked around making sure they weren’t in danger.

“Well we’ll need a trap to get Jackson before Danny gets here, I don’t think he’ll let himself be used as bait.” Stiles said looking around for a net.

“Okay so you plan to use us for bait to trap him and just wait until Danny gets here?” Derek asked incredulously raising an eyebrow.

“Okay it’s not the best plan but we don’t really have any better options.” Stiles said still looking for a net or something to make a net of sorts.

Derek tackled Stiles and clamped a hand over his mouth looking at him telling him to stay quiet as he set him behind a pillar and walked out to distract the Kanima.

Derek and him fought for a few minutes before he got a hit on Derek’s neck paralyzing him. He fell backward into the pool with a loud splash trying to stay above the water.

A minute after he heard the splash Stiles got up and looked around he didn’t see the Kanima or Derek and ran to the edge of pool seeing Derek under the water without thinking he jumped in after him.

~~~

Scott found Isaac and Allison back in the classroom with Lydia dishing out weapons while she was on the phone with Danny.

_“Okay I know this sounds crazy and I’m convinced this is a dream anyway I need you to come down to the school to save Jackson’s slimy ass.”_ She said crossing her arms taking the weapon that Allison handed her.

_“Why should I listen to you? Also I don’t think I’ve ever heard you refer to him like that.”_ Danny answered yawning as he was already out of bed grabbing clothes.

_“Because Jackson isn’t himself right now and it’s either that or we all die possibly along with Jackson.”_ She said rolling her eyes as she looked out the window.

_“Alright fine I’ll be there but you owe me Martin.”_ He said hanging up and cursing his feelings for his best friend.

“Alright he’s on his way now we just gotta not die until he gets here.” She said looking at those around her.

“That sounds do able.” Isaac said looking at them as he held a dagger.

They nodded and walked out of the classroom with Scott leading them to the swimming pool where he thought Stiles and Derek.

~~~

Danny sighed as he got out of bed debating on if he was actually gonna do it. He shook his head and stood up grabbing his keys and wallet making sure he had his phone. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He said walking downs stairs quietly not wanting to wake his parents.

He walked out and turned on the car before driving to the school cursing himself for letting his feelings take over.

He parked next to Stiles' jeep and raised an eyebrow at it before he headed towards the school. He called Lydia to see where they were before he heard screams and he saw Isaac and Lydia run around the corner.

He hung up and put his phone as they spotted him and grabbed him into a room locking the door motioning for him to stay quiet.

After it was silent outside they let out a breath and looked at him. “Would one of you tell me why we’re in a janitor’s closet in the school during summer?” He asked looking at them like they were crazy.

“Okay so I’m a werewolf and so is Scott and Allison is some kinda of hunter still not completely sure about that and whatever happened between you and Jackson turned him into this thing called a Kanima because he wasn't accepting what happened or some bullshit and you need to fix this and to do that you have to tell him whatever he needs to hear.” Isaac said rambling as he ran a hand through his hair. “Now can we please get out of here, I’m claustrophobic and unless you want me to wolf out I need to get out of here.” He said his voice quieter as they both nodded and opened the door as they ran out to go find another place to hide.

Danny took all this information and nodded once they found a place to hide. “So what I’ve gathered is that werewolves are in Beacon Hills and one of them tried to turn Jackson into a werewolf but because of our argument he turned into a Kanima.” He said barely blinking

They looked at him and Lydia tilted her head. “Wait you know?” She asked huffing lightly.

“Stiles isn’t that great at covering his tracks all the time and with the Hale business it wasn’t too hard to put it together.” He said shrugging.

“Okay well that gets that out of the way. Now we just gotta find the others and Jackson still without dying.” Lydia said nodding as she took out her phone to text Allison.

~~~

Stiles got to Derek and wrapped his arm around him and pulled him above the water.

He was mumbling to himself about how bad idea this was and wondering how he got himself into this mess.

“Stiles as much as I love your voice and incoherent babbling shut up.” Derek muttered as all he could do was float there while Stiles tried to get them out of the pool.

“Alright got it shutting up.” He said as he used one arm and his good leg to get them to the edge.

“Can’t you use your magic?” Derek asked as he stared at the ceiling.

“I don’t think so. I’ve barely been able to use it in water and when I could I needed two hands.” He said shaking it off as he continued to kick.

“That’s a great thing to know now.” He said huffing.

Stiles got them to the edge and lifted Derek out of the water and away from the pools edge as he looked down at him breathing heavily before the Kanima came behind him and dug a nail into his neck paralyzing him as well as he fell next to Derek.

“Great this is great, how did you not know about whatever it is he paralyzed us with?” Derek asked looking at as much of Stiles as he could.

“Well I did just with everything that’s happened I forgot to mention it and I ran out of my Adderall a few days ago and haven’t been able to refill it.” He said rambling again as his mind wandered.

“Well that explains your smell.” Derek commented as he tried to force feeling back into his body.

“Wait you can smell that?” He asked trying to turn but remembering he couldn’t.

“It’s something only a mate would be able to tell but yes, your scent is different still you but different.” He said thinking about.

~~~

Allison and Scott got to others and they nodded at Danny going to talk about everything later. “Anyone hear from Stiles and Derek?” Allison asked as she tossed two blades to Danny who caught them with practiced ease.

“No we’ve tried calling them but they won’t answer.” Isaac said putting his phone away. “Either the Kanima got them or they’re making out somewhere.”

They looked at him and he held up his hands shrugging with a look that said ‘we’re all thinking it.’

“Okay so what’s the plan now?” Lydia said looking around the room. “And anyone who says not dying will get a punch to the gut because I have heard that term too many times today for my comfort.” She said her voice getting higher as the wolves ducked their heads covering their ears with the others ducking when the windows shattered.

When everything calmed down they all looked towards Lydia and the window she looked back at them just as confused as they were.

“Did I just do that?” She asked her voice quieter than normal.

The others looked at each other then looked back. “That’s what it looks like.” Isaac muttered biting his lip.

“Okay that’s alright we’ll talk about that later you just keep your voice down and try not to get too riled up and after we save Jackson we’ll deal with that.” Scott said nodding and they nodded back.

Derek regained control over his body enough to dig his claw into his thigh. “When we get out of here I’m getting your Adderall.” Derek said through gritted teeth.

“Don’t worry I’ll get it myself.” Stiles said being able to turn his head to look at Derek.

“We’ll be out of here in a little bit maybe by then the others will have saved Jackson.” He said sighing as he looked into a corner of the room.

“Stiles what does the Kanima do with it’s victims?” Derek asked as he looked at what looked to be cocoons.

“Uh.. it finds a place and wraps it up in a cocoon like thing kinda like a spider. Why?” He asked already fearing the answer.

“Well I think that’s what it planned to do with us before it heard the others.” Derek said sighing as he groaned.

They finally regained their mobility and used a pool net to knock down one of the casings before breaking it open. “That’s Erica she was in my P.E class.” Stiles said after Derek set her down.

“She has a faint heartbeat, she probably wouldn’t have survived the night.” Derek said checking her heartbeat.

“This ones Boyd he works at ice skating rink but he doesn’t talk much.” Stiles said once he got him free.

“They won’t survive the night the Kanima was probably waiting for them to die which would’ve been later tonight or early in the morning.” Derek said closing his eyes.

Stiles looked at him thinking about the implications of his statement. He thought about it biting his lip. “You could save them if you gave them the bite.” He said quietly waiting for his reaction.

“It’s possible but there’s no guarantee that it’ll work and it could kill them.” Derek said looking at them.

“Yes, but I’ve gone to school with them and they are prime candidates to be turned into a werewolf. They are fierce and loyal and even though they’re life is shit they still make an effort.” He said kneeling next to them. “I don’t know why but I have a feeling this will work.”

Derek looked at him and shook his head. “It has to do with being the pack mom. You recognize pack before usually anyone else.” He said nodding motioning for Stiles to step back.

Once Stiles was out of the way Derek took a deep breath saying a silent prayer he looked down at them and leaned in biting Erica’s neck then Boyd’s.

They waited a few minutes to see if anything would happen. They realized it may take a minute for the bite to react.

“Call the others we need to get them somewhere safe.” Derek said as stood up.

“I can’t both our phones are soaked from the pool.” Stiles said sighing. “Could you howl and call them?”

“I could but that would attract the Kanima. I’ll stay here and you go get Scott and Isaac.” He said nodding to the door.

Stiles walked over to him and hugged him tightly kissing his cheek. “Be careful Sourwolf.” He said before he walked out of the room not looking back.

~~~

Stiles scrambled around the school being as quiet as possible, which was difficult, and looked through different classrooms. “It’s at times like this that I wish I had some wolfy sense to sniff them out.” He muttered to himself shaking his head.

He had been learning a tracking spell but whenever he tried to use it, it took him in the opposite direction. He’d make it a point to master it now.

~~~

The others had left the room ignoring the shattered glass and headed around the corner towards the gym. “Okay if we get separated we meet at the swimming part of the gym, hopefully Stiles and Derek are there.” Scott said as he looked around.

The others nodded and kept an ear out before they heard a loud bang.

They all froze as Stiles ran around the corner arms flailing as he scrambled to a stop catching his breath.

He gulped and once he made sure the Kanima wasn’t coming after him he breathed a sigh of relief. “Stiles man you okay?” Scott asked running over to him.

“Yeah fine at least right now anyway we gotta get Isaac and you too Derek.” He said looking around before he was wrapped in a bone crushing hug by said werewolf.

“Isaac just because I’m a warlock doesn’t mean my body isn’t human.” He said quietly as he felt his ribs creak.

“Oh right sorry.” He said putting him down and smiling.

“So we all going to find where Derek is?” Allison asked from where she was leaning against a locker.

“If everyone is here yeah.” Stiles said looking around at the group.

“Alright then lets head out.” Danny said pocketing his knives. Stiles lead them back towards the pool quickly and they explained what happened before Derek, Scott and Isaac took Boyd and Erica out of the school to the jeep.

“Okay so now we gotta make noise to get Jackson here or we gotta hunt him down.” Stiles said looking at them.

“Well I think I know where he might be.” Danny said looking at them. “He could be on the lacrosse field or in the locker rooms. He just always seemed at home there.”

Stiles looked at him and tilted his head. “Alright that’s good we’ll start there, Allison, Lydia you go check out the field we’ll check out the locker rooms call Danny if you find anything.”

They nodded and headed off and Stiles looked at Danny as they started walking to the locker room. “After this is over if you want I can take away your memories of tonight it’ll just seem like a weird dream.”

Danny looked at him and chuckled. “If I wanted that I would’ve come to you sooner. Good thing I happened to be in the room when you looked at books about supernatural creatures.”

“That’s how you knew?” Stiles asked shaking his head. “Thanks for not outing me.”

“It wasn’t my secret to tell.” He said shrugging as they shouldered open the door.

“So exactly what am I supposed to do when we find Jackson?” He asked looking around.

“You have to resolve whatever happened between you two. Whatever your argument was about you need to fix it.” He said thinking about it.

“How do I do that?” He asked rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t even really know what it was about.” He said sighing.

“We’ll figure it out. It can’t be that hard.” He said looking at him as he stopped hearing a door squeak. “Looks like we’ll be doing that sooner rather than later.”

Danny nodded and sent a text to the others. “Alright so what do we do now?”

“We hide from him until you figure out what to say oh and don’t get hit by his claws.” Stiles said pulling him in the opposite direction.

“So we know that it happened around the time that him and Lydia broke up.” Stiles said as they got to a different section of the locker room. “Did he not tell you or something?”

“He called me right after it happened said that she liked someone else and that she wasn’t as into guys as everyone thought.” Danny said thinking back to that moment.

“Okay that’s a good start, what did you say to that?” Stiles asked as he used his magic to make a noise on the other wall when he heard Jackson get closer.

“Well I didn’t really say anything I mean what do you say to your best friend tells you him and his girlfriend of I don’t even know how long breaks up with him for a chick?” He asked throwing his hands up.

“Okay point taken, so you didn’t say anything but that’s not big enough.” Stiles said thinking about it.

“Maybe it’s what happened with you and him combined with the break up.” He said as he started pacing wracking his brain for the answer.

Danny stood there as he thought about what happened. He bit his lip before he sighed. “Okay there is something else. The night before the break up he called me he’d gotten drunk and I thought I was going to have to go find him somewhere in town.”

Stiles watched him getting an idea of where this was going he stayed silent letting Danny get it out.

“He told me that he liked me after rambling incoherently he said that he always had and that he didn’t want to lose me as a friend but he didn’t think anything could happen between us because he was with Lydia.” He said sighing as he looked away from Stiles. “I told him it’s whatever and to get some sleep before hanging up.” He said putting his hands in his hair.

Stiles walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey it’s okay we do stupid things when we like someone. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Danny looked at him and nodded they’d been quiet and it was getting late so Jackson was coming out of the Kanima soon.

Stiles was about to say something when Lydia and Allison ran into the locker room being chased by the Kanima. “Okay please tell me you know how to fix him!” Lydia said looking at them as they dodged an attack.

“Yeah we just figured it out and it’ll take both you and Danny.” Stiles said as they met up. “You have to forgive him and Danny has to confess.”

They looked at him like he was crazy, Stiles sighed and looked at Danny who nodded. “Okay the night before the two of you broke up he got drunk and called Danny well he basically confessed his feelings so now you have to forgive him for keeping it from you and tell him it’s okay and then Danny has to tell him he likes him back.”

They nodded and looked at each other before setting down their weapons and walking towards where Jackson watching them.

Lydia went first and gave him a small smile. “Jackson, it’s okay you don’t have to be ashamed. It took me a while to figure myself out and I don’t regret what we had.” She said smiling at him. “All I want is for you to be happy.” Lydia said motioning for Danny to walk closer.

It took a minute but he walked forward and looked at Jackson swallowing as he thought about what he was going to say. He opened his mouth acting like a fish out of water.

He sighed and took a breath closing his eyes as he tried to focus on Jackson and not on the others or his humming bird heart beat.

“Jackson,” He started clenching his fists as he steeled himself for what he was about to say. “For two years I’ve been hiding my feelings but that all ends tonight.” He said opening his eyes to look at Jackson as he was almost fully human again. “I don’t know why I fell in love with you but I did, that night you got drunk you called me and told me you were in love with me for longer than I loved you.” He said tears coming to his eyes. “I thought you were just being a jerk or you were saying something just for the sake of it, but if you truly feel that way and you meant what you said I’m more than willing to give us a shot.”

Jackson blinked and looked at him raising his hand up and wiping away Danny’s tears before he cupped his cheek and pulled him in close pressing their lips together in an urgent but soft kiss. Danny didn’t react right away but melted into the kiss fisting his hands into Jackson’s shirt.

Jackson smiled against the kiss gripping Danny’s hip before he broke the kiss leaning their foreheads together. “I have waited so long to do that and to hear you say those words.”

Danny chuckled and opened his eyes as he looked at him wrapping his hands around his neck gently pulling him closer in a slower sweet kiss.

Lydia smiled and walked over to them, Jackson looked at her keeping an arm around Danny. “So you’re not mad?” He asked sheepishly.

“Jackson, I’m dating Allison so no the only thing I’m mad about is that I didn’t realize you had feelings for him.” She said smiling as she hugged Jackson before hugging Danny as well.

They smiled at her as they all decided to walk out of the school with their respective partners. Stiles was with Allison and Lydia while the two newest lovebirds stayed in the back.

They shielded their eyes as they heard sirens. “Whelp you can either go home or stay here.” Stiles said as they met up with the others.

“We’re not going anywhere.” Scott said smiling at them holding Isaac’s hand.

Allison and Lydia looked at each other along with Danny and Jackson. Derek showed up with Erica and Boyd who looked a little disoriented.

“Well it looks like the Hale pack is being rebuilt.” Stiles said as he walked over to hug Derek smiling at him.

“Yeah it does.” Derek said kissing the top of his head.

“Okay we’ll have a talk with all of us later but right now I need to know that all of you are in this for the long run. After this there is no going back, as you’ve seen this life is dangerous and this is barely a fraction of all the other supernatural shit out there.” Stiles said looking at everyone.

They all looked at each other even Erica and Boyd who looked out of place but kept their gazes level. “We may not have had a choice but we wouldn’t want it any other way.” Lydia said nodding.

“Alright so let’s get the story straight even though we’re not before my dad gets here.” Stiles said as they started talking about different reasons.

~~~

The Sheriff got a call about a break in at the School after he dropped Melissa at home. He walked her to the door and said goodnight before they shared a goodnight kiss. He got back to his car and his cell phone was ringing and it was the station.

He sighed and answered waiting to hear what had happened. He got to the school and talked with a women who went by the name of Mrs. Morales said that she saw Stiles and some girls sneaking into the school.

They got an official statement and waited for Stiles to call before he tried calling him. He tried Derek and he didn’t answer he would’ve tried Scott but he thought he was at home.

At sunrise the Sheriff got a few deputy’s and they all headed to the school. He wasn’t sure what he expected but seeing his son with Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Derek and Danny was a surprise there were two other kids that he didn’t recognize.

He walked over to them and looked around having grabbed the extra Sheriff jacket he kept at the station. He sighed and shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay deputy’s will be by to take your statements.” He said looking at all of them before landing on his son.

“You come with me.” He said motioning with his hand as he grabbed his shirt lightly, mainly for show, and pulled him out of ear shot of the others.

“What happened?” He asked leaning him against his car.

“I was hanging out with Jackson when we decided to go for a walk through the preserve to clear our heads we ran into Allison and Lydia who then called Isaac and Scott and we all met up. We were goofing off and looking for a spot to rest when we ran into Erica and Boyd so we decided to head back to where we started after making sure they were alright. I’d called Derek because we’d need more than one car and before he got there we heard a noise and we ran to the school.” He said nodding knowing that wasn’t the truth at all.

Noah looked at him giving him a look that said he didn’t by it. “I’m sure the others will cooperate that story.” He said rubbing his forehead.

“That’s exactly what happened, the damage is our fault in our panic and we are all willing to do community service to repay it.” He said as he looked at his father.

“I guess that’s all I’m going to get from you until we’re alone?” He asked knowing there was something that he wasn’t being told. “Alright go wait with others and have Derek drive your car back.” He said as he went to go talk with the other deputy’s.

Stiles smiled and nodded as he went to wait with the others who had already given their statements. Boyd was talking to deputy Parish while Erica, Lydia, Allison, and Jackson were still talking to other deputies. Stiles looked around for Derek wondering were he went before he saw him with his dad.

Stiles groaned lightly as he knew that his dad would probably get the full story from Derek and he sighed shaking his head as he turned to look at Scott.

After they’d all given their statements and called their parents that hadn’t already called them they looked at each other and didn’t really want to leave each other yet. They decided they’d head back to Derek’s loft and Derek tried to say no but he couldn’t.

After clearing that with everyone they piled into the random cars with their partner and followed Derek, Stiles, Isaac, and Scott to the loft.

It didn’t take them long to get there and they parked the cars before they filed out and waited for Derek to unlock the loft so they could all get in.

Once they did they looked around and some went to find snacks coming back with only a little. Derek looked at them and sighed as he stood up.

“Alright I’ll go shopping Jackson, Erica, Boyd.” He said looking at them in turn. “You feel up to a trip?” He asked and they nodded and got up walking out with him.

The others laid around talking about random stuff that either didn’t make sense or asking questions they just remembered that they couldn't ask before.

When the others got back they helped unload the car and set up the kitchen before they brought the snacks to the living room.

They decided to wait until later to talk about what happened and what that meant for them.

They were perfectly content in sitting around and watching random movies with commentary from a few of them about costumes and such.

Derek looked at the kids who had fought for each other even if they didn’t understand and created a pack bond without even knowing it. He’d have to have a serious talk with them later about what that meant but he was content in just watching them and hanging out feeling good for the first time in a while.


End file.
